1. Technical Field
The present technique relates to a still-image extracting method for extracting a plurality of frames as still images from a moving image stream and an image processing device for implementing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
To obtain peripheral data of a substance, images of the substance are captured as an object by a camera at each of peripheral positions of the substance. The positions of the camera that captures images of the substance (hereinafter, these positions are referred to as image capture positions) are desirably spaced apart at equal intervals so that peripheral still images of the substance are interactively displayed and browsed.
Conventionally, to obtain still images at the image capture positions, still images are continuously captured at the individual image capture positions (refer to Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-72537). In other words, the camera is fixed at each of image capture positions. A process that causes the camera to capture a still image of an object is repeated at each of image capture positions that are changed as the camera is moved.